The World Is Theirs!
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: There's no real summary for this, just my two favorite pairings with the World Is Mine feeling by Miku! I hope it's entertaining for anyone out there! There is fluff :3 Oh and this is a modern day setting!
1. Chapter 1 - Alois' Part!

Alois Trancy leaned against his front doors of his manor, his arms crossed over his chest tightly as his ice blue eyes held a bored yet angry look inside of them. It was ten o'clock, about ten minutes later than Claude said he would pick him up and it was honestly pissing the blonde off in the worst way. He and Claude had been seeing each other, maybe a bit more reluctance on Claude's part, but Alois was happy with Claude holding his arm and going out on dates with the dark haired teen, not like it mattered and it was the one thing he looked forward too every day.

Alois sighed pouting lightly a bit as his pale brows pulled together tightly as he looked at nothing in particular mentally cursing AND hoping Claude would just hurry up and get there when he pulled his phone out pulling up Claude's number feeling annoyance begin to prick at him but he texted Claude quickly and was meet with a response that he was on the way and Alois sighed. He let his head fall back hitting the door with a solid thudding noise as he shut his eyes, his pale lashes looking darker when they were closed and looked longer also but Alois just sighed again.

He wanted to see Claude right now, right this second, but the older teen was taking his sweet old time getting there and it was pissing Alois very badly and it was the sound of tires crunching on the gravel that got him perking up and a bright smile curved across his lips. Claude's black car pulled up and the older teen opened the car door, his gold eyes immediately meeting Alois's ice blue eyes that just lit up but he could see that the blonde was trying not to look ecstatic as he felt and it made Claude want to chuckle.

He moved his head in a fluid motion, like water and Alois ran to the car quickly and managed to get in the passenger seat quickly reaching back grabbing his seat belt clicking it in place when Claude slid back into his seat. Alois still felt irritated but his pleasure and happiness of Claude finally picking him up was just too perfect to be soiled with his anger at the older teen.

"Have you been waiting long?" Claude asked as they pulled away from the manor and Alois wante to snap at his careless tone.

"Yes I have actually." Alois found himself growling out as his jaw clenched so tightly his teeth hurt with the pressure he put on them. Well looks like not being angry just went straight out the window..

"I apologize then." Claude said as he drove keeping his eyes forward and Alois sighed crossing his arms over his chest tightly, looking out the window glumly. Sometimes he really dind't like being with Claude, the older teen didn't show he cared or even loved him the way Alois always did, he wass always detached and cold, calculating making Alois insane.

"Whatever." Alois huffed out as his brows pulled together tight and his eyes stayed trained on the window as he pouted but it morphed into a scowl as he allowed his cowlick to tickle right beneath his eye without bothering to push it out of the way.

Even though he was completely ecstatic to see Claude, his pounding heart was proof of that, he was also very pissed at the older teen and he didn't think he could let it go. He'd taken his meds that morning before he saw Claude and they were working, slightly, but his anger was more harder to control even with meds. He felt Claude's gaze on him briefly before the dark haired teen sighed then shook his head lightly before focusing on driving.

Alois couldn't even manage to muster up a single drop of surprise when they pulled into Claude's driveway and he unbuckled his seat belt climbing out quickly and slammed the door much harder than necessary but he was pissed, it wasn't his fault! He walked up to Claude's house huffing and mumbling under his breath when a pair of long arms wrapped around him and he was pulled against a strong, solid chest making his heart beat just take off and his pulse fluttered crazily in his throat.

"Where are you going?" Claude whispered in his ear nearly making Alois scream from how close he was but in a completely and utterly good way. He fought a shiver but it broke through when Claude breathed gently into his ear.

"I-I'm going inside?" Alois breathlessly got out but it sounded terrible to his ears, like a statement that came out as a question and Claude tightened his arms slightly around Alois making his face sear a bright red.

"No you aren't. You're coming out back with me." Claude whispered again into his ear making Alois tremble, goosebumps breaking out immediately over his skin with lightening speed almost.

"Why?" Alois asked swallowing hard, his mouth having gone bone dry which he didn't like.

"Because we're going to spend the time out there today." Claude said before letting go of Alois making him feel a small stab of disappointment, he wanted nothing more than to linger a little longer in Claude's arms but he was too busy blushing and stumbling after the taller teen.

Claude didn't wait for him making Alois a little pissed again but his wildly pounding heart and racing mind had other ideas and sighed out under his breath as he stumbled still after Claude into the backyard where Claude was apparently waiting for him already, on a blanket and Alois walked over sitting down next to him sighing again. There'd been changes between them, so much so that Alois didn't recognize the relationship sometimes but if it was bad enough he was sure Claude would break up with him. Sometimes it crossed Alois' mind to break up with Claude sometimes, he wanted so much out of Claude but he wasn't getting it and he was unhappy sometimes that the idea of breaking up made Alois happy but lead to guilt.

His gaze slid to Claude who was now laying out on the blanket and he looked down at the green grass sighing gently and hugged his knees to his chest resting his chin on his knees. He was in love with Claude, it was never said that love always made someone happy, but sometimes he just wanted to leave but other times he was desperate to be near Claude and see some small spark in him, which he did see sometimes but sometimes wasn't enough.

Alois sighed for the third time when a hand grabbed his arm yanking him down making him cry out and found himself sprawled out on top of Claude, his breath got stuck in his throat and his ice blue eyes widened greatly when he looked down at Claude's eyes then watched a smirk curve over his sinful mouth and Alois blushed when his fingers were tangled up with Claude's, interlocking and twining together making his heart pick up speed.

"You look so unhappy." Claude murmured but his smirk remained which seemed warm, not cold as Alois had thought it would be and he looked at Claude with his red face, his ice blue eyes huge.

"C-Claude?" Alois stuttered out, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest quickly as he held Claude's hand, his right hand immediately being grasped and held tightly before the fingers were tangled up together with Claude's much like his left and he felt like his face was burning ever shade of red and the intensity of every degree of heat.

"I understand you might not feel satisfied or quite happy with me and I apologize greatly, you're my little prince, my highness. I should treat you as such." Claude said then smirked anew flipping over, his lower half adjusted in between Alois' legs, their hips pressing together tightly as Alois blushed hotter than possible as he clenched Claude's hands tighter unintentionally. "I will try to change, hold these hands more and put more of an effort for you."

"It's...Claude you don't..."Alois couldn't even form a full sentence as he looked at Claude with tears pricking at his eyes when Claude pulled his his hand away briefly only to slid his glasses off, placing them in the grass but they were easy to spot, after all the sun was shining off them.

"For you. I'll put more of an effort forward, be a boyfriend you can be happy with." Claude murmured losing all traces of his smirk as he leaned down sealing their lips together making Alois close his eyes with satisfaction.

The kiss was deep and warm, holding so many sentiments the other wished to express but it was new seeing as Alois now was not the only one giving so much passion and urging. He wasn't even ashamed then to feel the arousal pumping through him for he knew it pumped through Claude also, he could feel it and he could also just feel the change of kiss when it happened and Alois let out a little moan of approval. His hands pulled away from Claude's only to bury themselves in the black, silky mass of Claude's hair pulling and holding him tighter to him and Alois lifted his legs up wrapping them around Claude's waist.

The kiss evolved and grew hotter making Alois squirm, his lips moving in perfect unison with Claude's, feeling his long arm wrapping around his waist and Alois felt like he was going to lose his mind or that his lungs would burst, one could happen before the other and he wouldn't give a flying frick about it! Claude pulled away finally making Alois pant quickly, his cheeks flushed the darkest red possible and his eyes opened slowly, a glazed look harboring over his ice blue eyes as he shivered like there was zero then grinned, reaching over picking up his glasses then stood up before leaning down scooping a blushing Alois into his arms walking towards the back door and Alois smirked, knowing what would take place soon.

"My prince." Alois said trying to sound joking but he meant it, Claude was _his._ His prince, his alone and it made him happy to say it and it made Claude smirk widely as his gold eyes met Alois' again.

"And you are my little prince." Claude replied without missing a beat making Alois smile brightly and he then squealed with laughter when Claude ran quickly to the stairs but as he laughed he saw Claude smile, not a grin or smirk, but a true smile and it made Alois' heart skip rapidly. He loved Claude, he was glad to have him, but things were going to change and Alois knew how he was going to absolutely do it. But as the pair approached Claude's room, where his bed would be, Alois thought that he'd just figure it all out later. After all he had something much, _m_ _uch_ better to get done.


	2. Chapter 2 - Alois' Part Two!

"Alois. Alois. **_Alois!_** " Alois shot straight up so fast in his seat that his back slammed against the back of his chair, his knees slamming up under the desk as his breath whistled through his mouth and harshly down his throat with his shock as his wide eyes scanned around wildly as his heart threatened to pound out of his chest.

His hands trembled ever so faintly as he looked at his friend, Ciel Phantomhive, standing in front of him his rich blue eyes narrowed angrily and irritatedly. The blunette had met Alois in first grade, they had major differences that much was clear but hell they got along strange as it was to others. Their minds would work and click together faster than comprehension but Alois loved it, loved being friends with Ciel though things were the same with them and a little off since the bluenette has been dating the one and only Sebastian Michaelis, they hadn't spent as much time together as they had been.

"What? What is it? Is the school on fire? Is there a crazy dude flipping out? Are my parents here? Am I not wearing clothes?" Alois sounded frantic patting his hands down over his chest sighing at the clothes part but he stared wide eyed still at Ciel's irritated face but a little twitch of the corner of his lips had Alois smiling at Ciel, well not smiling so much as it could be called smirking and Ciel smirked fully back at him.

"Class is over, you ditz. You slept through the entire lesson, Mr. Spears is not pleased at all so I suggest we take off before he comes back." Ciel suggested as he made a little "hurry up" motion with his hand and Alois jumped up slinging his bag over his shoulder and they dashed for the door, well Alois did, Ciel walked it and they then walked down the hall side by side and Alois sighed feeling Ciel's gaze on him. "What's up with you? You're usually perky and happy going to lunch, now you seem just depressed or like I care much."

"Just things have been going on with me and Claude is all but I'm sure we're working it out now, especially after last night." Alois finished his sentence on a little dreamy sigh, unable to help himself as his hands moved up clapping his cheeks as they burned hotly and he smiled to himself and he felt Ciel snort softly.

"You're worse than Lizzy." Ciel sighed out but then grinned, his eyes meeting Alois', and they smiled. Ciel might be like this, angry and a little too cool, but it was what Alois liked about the bluenette and wouldn't want him any other way. Ciel may not express it a lot or barely at all, but he knew the bluenette was just as ditsy and crazy about Sebastian, maybe more so than he wanted to admit, even if he tried to put up the facade that he didn't care at all Alois saw through it all and was able to see that Ciel was crazy about the older teen.

"I'm at least prettier than her, boy wise after all!" Alois proudly said beaming with pride that had Ciel chuckling softly under his breath though he tried to keep it quiet Alois heard it perfectly and felt pride, again, at making the bluenette's shell crack and make him chuckle.

It was only when they neared the cafeteria when Ciel's cry of outrage and surprise had Alois pausing, his hand on the door and his gaze landing on Ciel only to see Sebastian scooping up the bluenette in a hug as Ciel blushed hotly making a small ping of jealousy run through Alois and just as Ciel looked up, obviously seeing the s,all spark of jealousy in Alois' eyes, surprisingly he looked immediately guilty the emotion just swimming in his eyes but Alois turned running into the cafeteria quickly.

He didn't want to be jealous of the display of affection Sebastian showed Ciel, he didn't want Ciel to even look guilty a he did and he didn't want to be envious and wish he had something Ciel had. As he walked up to the lunch line, grabbing his food and a drink paying for it and walking across the room to his usual seat he, Ciel, Sebastian and Claude shared, sitting down alone ignoring Ciel shouting at Sebastian as they walked to the lunch line and Alois sighed.

Claude said he was going to try to change, he said he would try too for Alois, but nothing truly changed drastically and it felt like the same old but Alois was ecstatic and girly, loving and gushy around Claude even so. He felt a cool breath run across the back of his neck and he shivered, his hair standing up causing goosebumps to ripple quickly across his skin and his eyes narrowed angrily as he twisted open his water bottle.

"Not funny Ciel." Alois mumbled as he lifted his chicken sandwhich up taking a bite out of it ignoring the presence behind him and when he felt lips pressing against his neck his temperature rose quickly and his cheeks burned softly, his breath catching and he almost choked on his food.

"Well that's a first, I mean it didn't seem like Ciel's name was being screamed last night now was it?" Claude murmured softly as his lips brushed the shell of Alois' ear making the blonde tremble gently at the sensation swallowing hard taking a large gullp of his water hoping to cool down a bit but it was impossible around Claude.

"Claude stop it! That isn't funny to say in school!" Alois scolded but he was..pleased? His arms moved of their own accord to wind up around Claude's neck and he saw a smirk that surprised him but it was easy to forget it quickly. Their lips met in a kiss that was hot bursting with sparks and had Alois growing excited and whimpering for more when Claude pulled back and the blonde felt a horrible urge to cry out and cry from the pull back only to become quickly surprised when tears welled in his eyes for real.

"I've never seen so much PDA." Ciel's voice was like a knife through Alois' haze and his now watery ice blue eyes snapped to Ciel, leaning lightly against Sebastian's side the taller teens arm wrapped around Ciel's shoulders and he felt an arm wrapping around his waist and he yelped when Claude pulled him close and tight to his own side and he felt Ciel's shock as well as his own, even Sebastian's shock.

Claude reached over with his free hand pulling the trey over and Alois grabbed his water bottle with shaky hands and he took a few mouthfuls of it but it was hard to swallow, being so close to Claude made him want to squeal and scream like Lizzy did when Charles swung her up into his arms crazily. It seemed that the number one hetero couple in school was definitely Elizabeth Midford and Charles Grey, though for the number one-Aois cringed just thinking the word- homosexual couples in school, was tied between him and Claude, then Ciel and Sebastian.

"Alois, we have plans after school right?" Ciel asked as he began to dig into his salad which he normally ate, his nose wrinkling a bit at Sebastian's loaded trey as usual, but when he looked to his blonde friend he blushed all the way up to the roots of his hair if possible.

Alois, unaware of Ciel's words, was in the deepest most hot lip lock with Claude that he had ever been in other than last night and it was so distracting, so intoxicating that he wanted more and more, the feeling of Claude's fingers digging into his hip drove him insane with the ' arms were, of course, locked around Claude's neck as he kissed the elder teen back enthusiastically, his face a dark red as he breathed quickly and heavily through his nose, the kiss evolving to an open mouthed one.

He was shifted and pulled into Claude's lap, his back to the other couple. Alois couldn't stop, didn't WANT to stop, even as he heard Ciel make choking noises and Sebastian chuckle, Alois was only aware of the arms around him and the arousal pumping through him with the heavenly feel of Claude's full lips pressing to his their lips molding together perfectly.

He was getting too worked up, the fire inside of him that didn't even feel like lust or arousal, but it ate away at him insistently as his hips rolled against Claude's, a low whimper breaking from his throat. It was only the sprinkling of water on him that made him gasp, breaking the little make out session whipping his head around to see the lunch room was half empty and Ciel had an annoyed look on his face.

"Alois really! Can't you just go home and do that!?" Ciel shouted but his face was a dark red, only a faint dusting of a blush on Sebastian's just barely there, but Alois grinned a bit which caused Claude to smirk a bit.

"Well..." Claude purred stroking Alois' hip making the blonde hiss in a breath as his face burned hotly and his gaze slammed to Claude immediately.

"Are you serious?!" Ciel snapped out even as he blushed and ALois moved gently feeling a hard pressure against his own that maee him tremble with electricity that shot through him and he giggled surprisingly.

"Dead serious." Claude replied stroking Alois' hip more moving down South a bit before pulling away nearly making Alois whine out in disappointment when Claude stood up with his car keys magically appearing in his hand as he held his hand out to Alois smiling at him surprising him again."Let's go."

"U-Uh, okay. I'll text you later, okay Ciel?" Alois squeaked out turning his eyes to Ciel's disapproving look and he stood up grabbing Claude's hand, their fingers interlocking making his heart stutter and nearly burst out of his chest.

"Okay, fine, whatever." Ciel huffed out softly and Alois smiled at the bluenette brightly and held Claude's hand a bit tighter before the pair fled towards the cafeteria dors closest to them and they burst hrough running down the hall as Alois giggled again, the sound bursting free from his lips as he blushed hotly.

"You know, this is very spur of the moment for you Claude." ALois joked as they ran down the hall and Claude did the most surprising thing in the entire way. He threw his head back and laugh loudly, his deep rich sounding laugh bouncing around the hall and echoed inside of Alois. God, he needed to make Claude laugh more!

"I guess it most definitely is! After all, I want to give you want you want, my little Prince." Claude purred as they ran to the exit shooting a smirk and heated glance at Alois, who blushed hotly but grined right back at the taller teen. The ran out the exit and across the lawn to the parking lot surprsiingly without getting caught and they slid into the car after Claude unlocked it and when Alois slid into his seat and Claude started the car, the dark ahired teen leaned across the seat surprising Alois and gave him a soft, lingering kiss that had the blonde's toes curl in his boots.

"What was that for?" Alois asked as he looked at Claude curiously, his ice blue eyes curious as can be as he blinked gently but was truly pleased.

"Just because." Claude said with a little crooked grin as they pulled out of the lot of the school then drove out and down the street rather quickly and Alois leaned back in his seat, his hair spreading against the seat softly when he felt a hand reach over and fingers touching the back of his hand softly sending jolts through him and he smiled slowly.

"I love you, Claude." Alois sighed as his fingers grabbed onto Claude's leaving him with only one hand to hold onto the steering wheel, not that it mattered honestly. Alois didn't expect a response, didn't think he'd even get one whether it was out loud or even mentally, but it was a slight yet light tightening of fingers tightening on his own.

"And I love you, Alois Trancy." Claude murmured shocking Alois but a bright, sweet smile broke across his face making his eyes nearly glow as he kept his gaze out the window clutching Claude's hand tightly. The older teen had said it so softly he probably didn't think Alois heard it, so the blonde decided to act as though he didn't hear anything, but as they drove Alois couldn't help but grin happily.


	3. Chapter 3- Ciels' Part!

**_I really really hate to say this, but I don't inspiration for this anymore! Dx I'm probably going to just end it here because I have a bigger and better Sebaciel idea forming in my mind that I want to get crackin on so this will sadly be the last chapter, sorry! Dx_**

* * *

"Ciel, sweetie, wake up Sebastian is here." Ciel's mother's voice cut through his sleep and his dark lashes fluttered softly before opening revealing rich blue eyes that were an exact identical to Rachel's, though her long blonde hair rested over her shoulder softly and she looked at Ciel with a gentle look.

"Nggh I don't want to get up..Can't he come back later?" Ciel mumbled rubbing one of his eyes before rolling over not wanting to get out of bed at all. Rachel sighed out softly before looking to the door grinning lightly standing up walking away from the bed and opened the bedroom door, revealing Sebastian standing there with an arched brow.

"Just go and wake him up." Rachel whispered smiling softly seeming perfectly okay to allow her only son's boyfriend going into her son's bedroom and she then walked away rather quickly it seemed.

Sebastian smirked, the movement of his full lips was like watching water flow, easy and natural as he walked over to Ciel's bed. He stared at the lump that was Ciel, his dark hair peeking out from under the blankets and Sebastian crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arm around the slim waist that was hidden by the blanket and he grinned when Ciel groaned softly, squirming gently underneath his arm and his smirk grew wider and wider.

Ciel moaned gently in discomfort and tiredness, wanting just a few more moments of the sweet bliss of sleep when two lips pressed to the back of his neck, then teeth digging in lightly to nibble at the sensitive flesh and he gasped loudly. His eyes snapped open and he half turned quickly to glare at Sebastian but the fast motion had him sliding and slamming into the floor with another gasp as he stared dizzily up at the ceiling. Then Sebastian came into view with his stupidly infuriating smirk as his red eyes danced while looking down at Ciel who glared daggers at him as he sat up and Sebastian let out a soft chuckle.

"What the hell!" Ciel snapped at him standing up, his heart hammering in his chest with a mix of anger and adrenaline but there was also the underlying feeling of an unknown feeling only Sebastian invoked inside of the bluenette. "You're such an ass!"

"Aw, don't be so mad! Though you are quite adorable when angry." Sebastian slid to the edge of the bed grinning when Ciel marched past only to find a large hand wrapping around his thin wrist and he shouted in surprise when he was yanked back and found himself deep in Sebastian's lap with his large arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Let me go!" Ciel shouted hotly as his cheeks burned a dark red and he looked straight forward when a cool cheek pressed to his burning hot one.

"I don't want too. Besides, it's cute when you struggle you know." Sebastian sounded cheery, which pissed Ciel right the hell off but there was a humming satisfaction of being in Sebastian's arms and lap, his back pressed against the older teens muscular chest and there was just a sense of belonging, promises of love and even happiness, that made Ciel's skin prickle.

"I swear to God, if you don't let me go Sebastian Michaelis I will-Mm?!" Ciel's words cut off immediately when his head was turned to the side then tilted back to have Sebastian press his lips against Ciel's.

The bluenette struggled making a soft muffling sound that sounded like words as he blushed and he kept squirming until he slowly had to relax letting his eyes flutter closed as his face burned. It didn't take long for Ciel to utterly melt and move his own lips back against Sebastian's as he shivered light with a spine tingling feeling that was unlike him when Sebastian pulled away with his trade mark smirk resting on his lips.

"That's better. It's adorable when you're blushing an quiet, makes you seem sweeter." Sebastian sounded cheery again and Ciel just looked down scowling as he huffed out a soft breath. "Now, get up so we can get going!"

"And where am I supposed to be going." Ciel snapped out tiredly as Sebastian stood up letting Ciel move out of his arms and the bluenette scowled up wtih his rich blue eyes at Sebastian.

"My house, of course. It was your idea we go to my house today to -and I quote- "spend more time together and talk". I mean this was all you're idea, I can't believe you forgot but then again it's not surprising." Sebastian sighed out as Ciel glared moving to his dresser pulling on a pair of sweat pants quickly and changed his shirt much to his chagrin then grabbed a brush brushing all the kinks in his hair down before grabbing his tooth brush and storming out of the room to the bathroom where he slammed the door blushing hotly.

"Damn Michaelis." Ciel muttered under his breath before setting to work on brushing his teeth vigorously and quickly with his irritation as his brow twitched at him like an echo from the mirror.

He shut his eyes softly leaning against the counter as his cheeks burned darkly before he bent down to rinse out his mouth then washed off his tooth brush sighing gently. Sebastian would be the end of him, he swore it, after all the older teen seemed to be a bit more helpful and touchy than he was that sometimes he wondered how Sebastian-being who he is which is a bit perverted and smirky and Ciel -being who he is, tense and off putting and not so touchy feely, ever truly ever got together in the first place.

Maybe it was around fall of his Sophmore year when Sebastian was finishing off his Junior year just barely starting his summer courses so he could be prepared for senior year ad his college apps, that Ciel started getting the sweaty palms, heart thuds and dirty thoughts about Sebastian and that's what caused him to say something that he didn't regret but sometimes he felt embarrassed by the things Sebastian did. Sometimes he thought he was too hard for his own good and Sebastian's own good, but then he figured that sometimes it's easier for him to draw the lines somewhere since Sebastian barely ever knew when to stop half the time. There was a knock on the bathroom door that got Ciel's attention as he turned towards it raising a brow taking a couple steps forward sighing gently and just before he could open it a voice called through.

"Ciel! If we're gonna go to my place we have to go now, you know how long it takes to get there!" Sebastian called making Ciel roll his eyes softly as he sighed gently and he unlocked the door, which he'd locked only a few moments before, turning the knob and walked out only to have Sebastian grabbing his hand tight then swinging him up into his arms quickly. "Let's go!"

"Put me down, you ass!" Ciel shouted slapping Sebastian's shoulder as his rich blue eyes narrowed in on Sebastian who just smirked rushing to the front door and Ciel wondered, not for the first time truly as he was carried to the sleek black car, why it was he loved Sebastian in the first place but when a bright smile was thrown Ciel's way making his heart stutter he knew that even if he wondered why he loved Sebastian, he'd love him anyhow without even a try or thought.


End file.
